Late night coffee
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Ayame finds herself needing a late night coffee boost during an all night study session. But she ends up bumping into the one person she never expected to see after so long. She suddenly finds herself wide awake in the company of her old crush. AyamexKouga, Modern A/U, College students, Fluff, Tsundere Kouga, feels, humour, Past KagomexKouga, crush, *Oneshot*


**I know a lot of people who like my Ayame and Kouga stories have been wanting me to write more. I apologize for the lack of fics**

 **I've been really busy lately, and my creative flow has been all over the place**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

She knew that she had better things to be doing, things that didn't involve being up so late and worrying about her studies. She could be talking to her friends as a stress relief or calling up her grandpa. Se could be sitting on the sofa eating ice cream or watching late night TV to get her mind off of things. Instead she was looking for a buzz to keep herself awake and pull an all night study crash. It was fair to say she was stressed out about college.

So she had grabbed her coat, her keys, her wallet and her phone and left the comfort of her flat. Needing some air to clear her head and forget about her stresses for a while. She would only go insane from boredom if she sat in her apartment any longer. Though she was generally a happy go lucky person and generally intuitive, she had her moments of feeling useless or fed up.

Ayame paced down the street quietly, her hands buried deep into her hoodie pockets. The cold tickling her cheeks like an icy sting, reminding her of the changing secrets. She was on her way to her local coffee shop, despite the fact that half her classmates and friends were asleep right now. But she had a paper due in the morning, one she could not afford to miss. She still had so much of it to get done, so she would have to put her precious sleep on the line. For her papers were only half done, so she had her work ahead of her.

She could not afford to sleep, as tired as she was and despite knowing that she was sleep deprived and would benefit from it. She would never be able to wake up and would sleep through the hand in, losing half of her grades. She had promised herself that she would make something of her future, that she would do this for herself and nobody else. So she was willing to tolerate the side effects, as unpleasant as they could be. After her graduation from high school, she had chosen to attend medical school. As hard as it could be sometimes, she was committed to achieving her future. Her dream to become a nurse and take care of people in need.

There were always sick people, trouble, injury, mistakes and stupid choices, sometimes causing them to need healthcare to help them recover from their actions. She needed to spread her wings and touch lives that had been broken because of sickness, accidents and the actions of others. All her life she had cared for her grandpa, being the only living relative she had left whom had raised her since she was but a small girl. When she hadn't been attending school, she had also taken care of her close family and friends. But now she wanted to stretch out that kindness, she wanted to help people who had loved ones too. She could help so many lives.

Yes, it was overwhelming, she suffered from sleep deprivation, stress, exhaustion, lack of money and all sorts of trouble. She had a poor social life, she spent a lot of time at her desk or memorizing things for her classes But it would be worth it in the end, the efforts that would happen after all this was over would be great. The career she would be able to achieve would open so many doors. She needed to prove what she was capable of, that she was more than just an obsessive fan-girl who had spent her time in the past mooning over one guy.

So, losing a couple of hours of sleep, having to rely on coffee to keep going. None of that bothered her at all, after all things could be worse. She had a good life despite the mishaps and how draining it could be. Once this paper was done and handed into her professor, she could take it easy for a while and catch up on some much-needed sleep. That was worth waiting for and it kept her motivated through it all. The thought of being able to finally get a good nights sleep.

* * *

Ayame gripped her purchase tightly in her hand. This would get her through the study session and get everything finished. A pastry, latte and a toasted sandwich, filling and it would keep her going. It would get her through. "Ok, back to the books" she said eagerly. No matter how overwhelming it became sometimes, she had to keep going and trying harder than ever. She was a hard-working person and strong willed, so she couldn't let this get to her. She wasn't some stupid high school student anymore, she was a grown woman.

She had to take care of herself and get her work finished, she couldn't half ass anything. She couldn't spend her time mooning about, cut off from the rest of the world. She knew she would have a deep sigh upon coming face to face with her desk again. It had an ominous feel to it, given how much time she spent there, just sitting there for hours on end. She was surprised her desk hadn't broken from the heavy piles of books she often placed on it. Medical books were rather big after all, more than one was pretty damn heavy.

As she headed out the door and back to the dorms, she came head on into someone. Bumping into their chest and relieved she didn't spill hot coffee all over her hand. Being so tired she was not in the best of moods as you can expect, having no patience for anyone's crap. Knowing how much it would hurt, the familiar burn on her fingers. "Hey, you jackass I could have gotten burned" she snapped angrily. Her exhaustion and frustration getting the better of her. As if she wasn't stressed enough as it was, now she had to deal with nearly receiving 3rd degree burns.

However, though she couldn't care less about their well being, or even bothering to acknowledge this person. Unable to believe their luck, to get such a pleasant surprise after all these years. She had been on their mind for a long time, wondering what had happened to her. Feeling guilt at the treatment they had given all those years ago. But they were older and wiser now, having learned from their mistakes. "Ayame? Long time no see" a friendly yet surprised voice replied. She looked well, god she had changed so much since high school. Was she even the same woman? She had matured so much.

She had seemed so childish before, acting like a babysitter or younger sister. Demanding attention and following him everywhere like a lost puppy, now she had made something of her life. She had gotten herself together and figured out her life. She looked healthier, happier and lovelier. Having come into herself, her grandpa would be proud of her. She was no longer a girl but instead a woman, having blossomed into a beautiful flower.

Ayame blinked, snapping out of her daze. Looking up to face the stranger she had bumped into, then upon recognizing him started blushing profusely. "K…Kouga?" she stammered shyly. The man whom she had once mooned over for hours on end, having not seen him since high school. He looked well. He had gotten more ripped that was for sure, feeling his abs through his shirt. He was still wearing the same casual attire as before. A tan brown zippy hooded jacket, a black T shirt and blue jeans. But the same old ponytail as before.

Kouga shifted, not really knowing what to say. This situation was so unexpected he didn't quite know what to make of it. Unlike the movies where it was all happy and sweet, this felt more awkward, funny and embarrassing. It had been so long, but it was really good to see her again, it felt just like old times. His cheeks flushing with embarrassment, averting her gaze. "I… I didn't know you went here" he replied. She looked really good, having grown into herself.

Ayame couldn't speak, her mouth dry and her head going blank. Unable to find the right words to say to him, too shocked to even make a good conversation. If this was supposed to be a stress relief after all her hard work, it had to be sent by kami himself. But she was still grateful none the less. Being able to see her first serious crush after so long felt amazing, like she was able to touch sunshine after a rainy day.

* * *

Kouga and Ayame walked side by side in silence down the dark street back to their respected campuses'. Both wanting to catch up with one another a little and Kouga wanted to make sure she got back safely. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. Though she was indeed a tough cookie, there were plenty of strangers around this late. Plus it put his own state of mind in a better place, being able to watch her walk into her apartment and know she was safe and home.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been so nervous, not since his teenage crush on Kagome. It was like they were the only two people in the world and they had been given this chance to reconnect. He felt shyer, awkward and more self-aware of her presence. She had changed so much in the time since high school, it was hard to picture as the annoying and obsessed woman he knew from their teenage years. She still had the same memorable bunches, only longer and wearing 2 purple flowers either side of them. But she had changed in the sense, she was more womanly, sexier even.

She was wearing a red heart shaped chest T-shirt, cupping her curves and now developed chest. A white zippy jacket with a purple flower zip, black skinny jeans and black jeans. An attire he had never seen her in before but undoubtedly suited her. He remembered her as a girly, feminine classmate who was awkward and stubborn. Now she was confident, honest and mature, having gone through a lot of change. But he liked that change, somehow it felt like she had come to accept herself.

Ayame eventually broke the silence and the strong tension in the air. Unknowingly easing his nerves and making him feel comfortable again. "So, you're a trainee policeman huh? You always were the leader type" she joked. Always looking out for his best friends and those who were at their lowest. Sure, he may have been brash to approach, but without a doubt he would help and protect his men and civilians with his life. She knew he could do it. He wore his heart on his sleeve and it was always so easy to tell what he was thinking.

Kouga blushed and nodded bashfully. He knew it sounded mushy and stupid, but he carried a strong sense of justice. He wanted to keep people safe after his family had been attacked a long time ago. A bunch of criminals broke into his family home and surprise attacked his family and killed them. He had been adopted into a surrogate family until he was old enough to live on his own and raised himself after that. But he never forgot the loss he suffered and what could have been done to stop it.

Ayame hummed in amusement "Must be hard on you, but then you've never been the type of guy to give up" she reassured him tenderly. She believed in him, he had come a long way since his rebel days in high school. Fighting with fellow students, skipping class and getting into trouble. Now he had goals which he followed passionately, dreams he would chase and never give up on. He was a man of his word, he always followed through even if it took a long time.

Kouga went quiet, he had never thought he could ever be speaking to Ayame of all people and feel so calm. They had both really changed, but for the better. He mustered up what strength he had, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to say. He had never seen her as the type of girl to take such a serious career as medicine when it came to her future. It was rather admirable to see her working so hard, being a medical student was hard work. "So, you want to be a nurse?" he asked abruptly his tone hinting intrigue. He wouldn't lie, the mental image of Ayame in a nurse outfit did turn him on a little. It was something he could happily think about for the rest of the evening.

Wearing a warm smile as she stood by her patients bedside, wearing a white cap and dress, or a short blue shirt and blue trousers. Both would compliment her figure and cute face really. But the blue would look better with her hair colour. Either way, to have Ayame by his bedside and taking care of him while sick didn't sound bad at all. Maybe he could persuade her into using him for... practice methods.

Ayame smiled shyly and nodded "Yeah, I know it seems unlike me. But I want to be able to help people and their loved ones. Like I have for grandpa for so long" she confessed proudly. Everyone wanted their loved ones to get better and know they were in good hands. She knew people in school always saw her becoming a waitress or simply following Kouga's career to be closer to him. But they were wrong, she was her own woman regardless of her feelings for him.

Kouga was stunned, she had such pure intentions when it came to training to be a nurse. He couldn't believe how kind and strong she was. How had he never seen this before? How good of a person she was, despite how long he had known her. He had always admired her grandpa, knowing Ayame was his only blood family. She was a very loving young woman, even if she could be stubborn and overthought things sometimes. But looking after her grandfather and studying must have been hard work. It had to be exhausting.

He swallowed, it was better to just get this all out than deny his feelings. He was attracted to Ayame, she had really blossomed as a woman. She had an air of maturity that radiated from her. She had changed and so had he, he wasn't the jerk he had been in high school. Yes he could still be moody but he knew when to let things go now. But the one thing he would not let slip through his fingers was her. "You know… if you want to study together or hang out sometime, I'm always around" he offered politely.

Ayame was smart, and there was never any shame in asking for advice or help when needed. On top of that he had always felt he could be himself around Ayame. He never had anything to hide because she knew him for who he was. They could just have fun together and never have to worry about what people thought of them. Knowing that brought a great sense of relief to him, because neither of them had to pretend to impress one another.

Ayame felt the blood rush her cheeks all over again, her heart skipping a beat. Panic and awe filling her mind, was he asking her out? She had always thought he would hook up with Kagome. Given she was his obsessive high school crush for a long time. She then smiled bravely, she could not let this chance slip through her fingers. She didn't know when she was be able to see him again, "Well, we both have coffee. You could pick up your stuff and we could have a study date" she offered hopefully. They could spend more time together, allowing them to reminisce. She didn't know when she would get another chance like this again. She couldn't let this opportunity slip through her fingers or she knew she would regret it.

Kouga's face exploded with colour, steam erupting from his head. Was this a dream? He praised kami for being given this chance to atone for the mistakes he made in the past. Internally ranting with happiness at being able to reunite and bond with Ayame. Kouga smiled shyly, scratching the back of his head nervously. He was so happy he couldn't stop smiling like an idiot, light chuckles escaping from his lips. "I'd like that" he replied awkwardly. He couldn't mess this up no matter what, he had already been a jerk to her in the past. The two then continued to walk back to the college campus in silence, but an air of happiness around them. Heading back to Kouga's place to collect his homework for their impromptu study date.


End file.
